High School Idiots
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Join the gang on a good ol' regular day of high school—well, at least regular enough for them. —Drabbles with Conflicting, SoulSilver, Twinleaf, NewBawk, And FerrisWheel.
1. Chapter 1

_**1. Conflicting**_

"So Leaf," the spiky haired male said, leaning next to her locker. "Wanna help me study some math?"

Said girl slammed her locker door shut, giving him a blank face. "Nope. The girls and I are having a sleepover, tonight and I need to fix up the place." She gripped her bag on her shoulder, grunting a bit when she placed her textbook in it.

He frowned a bit. "But I really need help with math," he whined, poking her.

"Well go ask the teachers or go to tutoring, Green," she deadpanned. Giggling, she started to walk away from Green.

Green growled, gripping her wrist, preventing her from escaping. "I'll be at your house whether you like it or not."

Leaf giggled even more. "That is, if Red lets you stay."

The boy sweatdropped at the mentioning of her brother's name. He had heard rumors about the sibling. Very interesting, psychotic rumors. If they were true, he sure as hell didn't want to provoke Red— "Er... I remembered I was gonna go with Ethan to the arcade okay Leaf I'll smell ya later text me—" Green flashed her a smirk to hide his fear from her brother, walking away.

The brunette could only smile at him, shaking her head. "Idiot."

* * *

**_2. SoulSilver_**

Ethan walked down the hallway, sighing a bit in boredom. He passed the bathroom, made a right, and went downstairs, trying to head for the exit.

That is, until he passed the computer lab.

Ethan stopped in his tracks, standing in front of the door. A loud groan was heard behind it.

Now, in situations like these, Ethan would shudder in disgust and walk away. However, he actually leaned closer to the door. He knew that voice anywhere.

It was good ol' Lyra's voice.

The curious boy leaned against the door, hovering his ear on it to hear better. "What is she doing?" he mumbled to himself quietly, shaking his head.

"Silver!" the girl said from the other side of the door. "I don't think I can do this!"

"Woman, just finish already," he replied softly.

Ethan almost dropped his backpack, gawking at the door. Lyra and Silver. In the computer lab. Alone. Making noises. They're 'finishing' something.

...

The golden-eyed boy's face slowly split into a perverted smirk. He chuckled as he leaned against the door again. "Lucky bastard..."

Silver sighed, patting Lyra as a form of comfort. "Hey... You can do this. Besides, we're not leaving until we finish."

"But I can't!" Lyra yelped. "It's too long and hard!" She groaned again, trying to focus.

Somehow, Ethan's mind decided to do the stupidest thing he had done all day. The raven-haired boy suddenly bursted into the room, pointing at the two. "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

Both Silver and Lyra turned their heads to Ethan, blinking in confusion. "Eh?" Both teens asked in unison.

Ethan's perverted smirk dropped into a confused face. "..." He was expecting to see them huddling up together with their 'devious' activities. Instead, he got a view of Lyra sitting on a desk with a math textbook opened to a difficult, long problem. She had a pencil in her hand, drumming it continuously onto her scratch paper. Silver was standing next to her, with a graphing calculator in his hand.

None of the three said anything. Everything was quiet for a bit. Lyra finally broke the silence, slamming her pencil on the desk. "This problem is too long and hard, okay?" She whined, and looked at Ethan. "Hey Ethan, wanna help us solve it?"

The redhead stayed there with a blank face, realizing what Ethan meant by his statement when he bursted into the door. "You idiot."

The boy slowly walked backwards and fled from the room—

* * *

**_3. FerrisWheel_**

N walked towards the lunch table where everyone hung out together. With a cherry-flavored lollipop in his hand, he flashed an innocent smile as he arrived. "Hello, friends!"

A bunch of "hi"s were heard, as they turned over into the conversation they were all having. The greenet plopped himself next to Hilda, sighing happily.

The girl noticed his mood, and giggled. "Hey N! What's up?" Hilda took a sip of her coke.

N quickly took her hand, placing the lollipop in her hand. "Hilda, I want you to lick my lollipop!" he chirped innocently.

Hilda's eyes went wide, and did a spit take, spitting all her soda out. Everyone heard what he had said, and stopped to look at the two.

She panted, wiping the liquid from her mouth. "N, what?!"

"Take my lollipop, and lick it!" N repeated happily. "It will make you happy!"

Ethan let out a loud 'pfft', slamming his head on the table to prevent himself from laughing out loud. Kris glared at Ethan. Lyra's cheeks flushed a bit, hiding her face into Silver's shoulder. Silver kept a poker face. Dawn merely smiled weakly while Barry merely looked away. Leaf gave Hilda a sympathetic stare, and Green could only smirk.

"I uhh..." Hilda said, sweatdropping. She blushed in embarrassment, knowing N was really innocent. "W-Where in the hell did you hear that?" She blurted out, eying the greenet in curiosity.

"Oh! This new friend I made when I was walking over here! He told a girl the same thing, and she was happy! I thought it would make you happy as well!" N smiled innocently at her.

"I'll do it later okay?" she managed out, pocketing the lollipop with a shaky hand. _'I'm such an idiot...'_

Everyone laughed together after that, enjoying the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

_**4. NewBark  
**_

"Kris. Kris. Kris. Kris. Krissy. Krissy. Kris. Kris," Ethan repeated over and over, poking Kris playfully on her shoulder.

Kris groaned in annoyance, swatting his hand away. "What, dammit?!"

He sighed, dropping his playful act. "Oh, nevermind then. I was gonna tell you something, but it'll be ruined with that attitude of yours."

Kris shrugged, turning back to her book. "Whatever."

...

Ethan stayed quiet, sighing again. Kris peeked at him, noticing how he wasn't being... well Ethan. She set her book down, looking at him completely. "...Ethan, just tell me already."

He crossed his arms, scoffing. "Are you done with your attitude?"

She sighed, and nodded. "Yeah. Now what is it? You're not being Ethan and quite frankly, it scares me."

Ethan stood up, and stood in front of the girl with a serious gaze. "Kris. You must not share this information with anyone."

Kris blinked, leaning in. "S-Sure... What is it?"

Ethan took a deep breath, gripping her shoulders. "Kris..."

...

"...Hi." His serious gaze dropped into a stupid grin. Laughing, he quickly fled from the girl.

Kris let out a very bitter chuckle, before standing up. "ETHAN GOLD! YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

**_5. TwinLeaf_**

"LET ME GOOOOOOO!"

"No dammit! Get your ass outside or we'll get in trouble!" the blunette yelped, pulling harshly on his leg.

"NOOOO!" Barry yelled back, holding onto the door. "I want to liveeeee!"

"It's just push-ups you idiot!" Dawn screamed out angrily, pulling his leg harder. "For the love of Arceus, let go!"

"Push-ups are evil, I tell you! Evil!" The blond had no intentions of letting go soon.

The door slammed open, making Barry topple over and making Dawn fall backwards. The P.E. Teacher was standing there, taking of his shades. "Pearl! Berlitz! Why aren't you dropping down and giving me twenty-five?!"

Dawn hopped up to her feet, and opened her mouth to say something, but was shushed by the teacher.

"YOU BOTH ARE TO BE GIVING ME ONE HUNDRED PUSH-UPS RIGHT NOW," the teacher scolded bitterly in an army-like fashion.

"WHY ME?!" Barry whined, sulking.

"B-But it—" she tried to protest, whining. She really hated the living hell out of push-ups.

"DROP!"

Both teens groaned in protest, dropping into push-up position. "You idiot!" she whispered to Barry as they frantically started to complete their push-ups.

* * *

**A/N:... THE THINGS I WRITE AT 3AM. :P RANDOMNESS**

**ON A NOTE, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I WRITE FWS ^^;  
**

**R&R PLEASE! /MAKES A HEART/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**1. Conflicting**_

"Alright, today's lesson is on the reproductive system and we'll get to learn about how our hormones deal with it." The teacher walked up to the television set in the center of the room, and picked up a tape. She fed it into the VCR, pushing the play button. "This video will teach you about it because I'm sure as hell ain't gonna do that." With that, she turned off the lights, leaving the room.

Leaf sighed quietly, keeping her gaze onto the screen. Everyone else moved about in the room, sitting next to their buddies and whatnot. She felt movement beside her, and looked over to it. "Oh boy..."

Green casually tugged a chair, and plopped himself next to her. "Hey, Leafy," he purred, winking. He scooted really close to the girl, who only pushed him away in response.

The movie started with the male reproductive system. Green smirked at her every single time they mentioned male body parts. Leaf would blankly stare at him in response. "You're stupid."

Then, came the female reproductive system. Everyone got all quiet once the woman in the video explained about... things.

The brunette tapped her fingers on her desk, wanting the movie to end and to just go home. She groaned in annoyance.

Green eyed her, chuckling. "Why the face? You seem extra mad today."

She just shrugged. "I want to go home already. I'm tired."

The movie finally ended. Leaf stood up curtly, and picked up her bag, quickly making her way out.

Green followed, and grabbed her arm before she could leave the classroom. "You don't wanna go with me to my place?"

"No," she replied, obviously annoyed.

He gaped at her. She rarely said no to his offer. Green thought for a bit and dared to ask the question.

"Are you on your period or something? Coz you're all moody and I th—"

_SMACK!_

Leaf slapped him across his face, glaring at him. "The hell is wrong with you? You don't _ever_ ask that to a girl!"

Green just gawked at her, frozen in surprise. He held his burning cheek. "Eh?"

She marched out of the classroom, flushing in embarrassment and anger.

"Oww..."

* * *

_**2. SoulSilver**_

"LETS MAKE SOME SHIT EXPLODE FUCK YEAH!" A very confident voice said, slamming his hands on the lab table. He slapped on some goggles and eyed the substance closely and excitedly.

The brunette sweatdropped, gawking at him. She placed the plastic bottle down with baking soda on the lab table slowly. "Okay..." she couldn't help but giggle at his confidence. "Silver, you do know that the goggles are unnecessary—"

"Hush woman," Silver kept his gaze on the bottle. "I'm learning, with safety."

"..." Lyra shrugged, continuing on with the experiment. She placed a cloth dipped in dishwasher detergent onto the top of the bottle. "Silvy, can you hand me the vinegar so that th—"

The redhead stared at her. "No. I'll do it." He held the cup full of vinegar in his hand, and swatted her hand away. "ALRIGHT LETS BLOW SHIT UP!"

With an unamused face, she lifted up the cloth a bit, not even bothering to argue with him anymore. He watched as he poured all the vinegar in, and draped the cloth over the bottle again.

Both stood next to each other, slowly leaning in to the bottle. One had a blank face while the other had a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Small bubbles slowly bubbled up on the surface of the cloth. It merely lasted for about three seconds before the reaction was over.

"OH MY ARCEUS LYRA DID YOU SEE THAT." He turned to her with an excited gaze, gripping her shoulders and shook her a bit.

"Yes, Silver. I saw it," Lyra hissed with sarcasm. She facepalmed at him, wondering why in the hell she didn't agree to choose Hilda for the experiment instead.

"FUCK YES I LOVE THIS SCIENCE SHIT!" He snatched the bottle, holding it up for everyone in the class to see. "LOOK WHAT WE DID, BITCHES!"

"Oh Arceus," the brunette sulked in her seat, flushing a lot in embarrassment. "Why me..."

* * *

_**3. FerrisWheel  
**_

"And, that concludes my report on how the Sinnoh region came to be." N held his paper in his hand, a bright smile crawling up on his face at the rest of the class.

Everyone in the classroom was asleep, snoring about like Snorlax. Even the teacher was falling asleep on his desk. The only person who managed to listen to the whole report was Hilda. Her eyes were wide like saucers. She gawked at the greenet in surprise. To her, his theories and conclusions on his report made sense.

The teacher yawned out loudly, leaning his face into his palm. "Does anyone have any questions for N?" he asked very slowly, blinking lazily.

Hilda raised her hand, eyes bright with excitement. "N, how do you think Arceus felt when he did that?"

N gasped in happiness. "I thought you'd never ask! I think that..." he trailed off, explaining to a very interested Hilda very deep details on his report.

The teacher finally slammed his face into his desk and started to snore—

* * *

_**4. NewBark  
**_

"Alright class, today we're graphing one of the four conics using the method of completing the square." The mathematics teacher went on, explaining to the class what the had to do.

Kris quickly scribbled down the teacher's notes and words, sighing a bit. She loved mathematics. It was her most favored subject.

Unfortunately, she got the wrong period to take it in.

Sitting right next to her out of all places, was none other than Ethan. His gaze lingered on the board, merely gawking at it like an idiot. He had no idea what in the world the teacher was talking about.

He groaned, sulking a bit. "Man, I thought maths was about two plus two equals fish or something..." he whined. His gaze turned to the words on the board, and blinked, before slowly copying them down.

Kris scoffed at him. "Shut up, moron. I'm trying to finish the lesson." She grabbed her graphing calculator, punching in the given equations in the calculator.

Everyone got quiet once the teacher assigned them the lesson for the day. Kris was quickly scribbling down the answers she had gotten, smirking a bit.

Ethan read the words he wrote down carefully. He slowly smiled a bit, having his perverted instincts kicking in. "Hey Kris," he said, leaning towards her a bit.

"What?"

"You wanna expand my binomial?" he purred, winking. "If you know what I mean."

Kris froze, gawking at the boy. "E-Ethan what?!" she whispered to him.

"Or do you wanna see my asymptote?" he offered, his smile turning into a perverted smirk.

The bluenette glared at the boy. "Ethan, I swear to Arceus I will smack you!"

"Or some algebra?" he teased.

Kris blinked, wondering what the pun on that was. "Algebra?"

"Algebraists do it in groups." Ethan leaned in way too close for her liking.

Her eye twitched uncontrollably, and merely look a deep breath. She slowly turned to him.

_SMACK!_

* * *

_**5. Twinleaf**_

"ALRIGHT. I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY WHINING FROM YOU MAGGOTS WHEN I SAY," the P.E. Teacher said, whipping out a red ball. "DODGE BALL."

Everyone stood in a single file line, staying quiet. No laughter, no talking, no whispering. Nothing.

That is, until Barry stepped forward. And proceeded to smirk. "Aw yes."

Dawn dared to glance at Barry, and regretted from doing so. All she saw was pure evil and mischief in his amber eyes. She groaned out in frustration.

The blond was specialized on dodge ball. He could literally take on the whole class by himself and win. When he played, everyone either let themselves lose to avoid getting tackled by his swift throws, or they dared to challenge him.

"ALRIGHT! PEARL GET ON THE LEFT. THE REST OF YOU GO ON THE OTHER SIDE. CLASS AGAINST PEARL." He just dropped the dodge ball in the center of the court, and nodded. Everyone got into place. The boys stood in the open front, while the girls stood in the back, using the boys as a human shield—

It's sad to know that the teacher already knew Barry was going to win.

"READY? BEGIN!" he exclaimed, blowing the whistle. All the males ran towards the dodge ball, but the blond had beaten them to it, throwing them all over the place.

The bluenette slowly tried to scurry her way out of the court, wanting to quit the game already. She pondered while she walked towards the side. Maybe she can fake her wa—

_SLAM!_

A dodge ball hit her square in the face. Everyone stopped playing, and gasped. Barry also stopped, and gawked at what he did. The ball slowly dropped, stopping at her feet.

The girl slowly picked it up, and made her way to the frozen blond. She slowly looked down once she reached him, clenching the dodge ball in her hands.

"D-Dawn?" Barry blurted, reaching his hand out to her shoulder. He was sure as hell scared to death now. Maybe he had gone too far —

She slowly looked up at him. "Barry..."

"Yeah?" he asked, really worried at the moment.

_SLAM!_

Barry fell backwards due to the harsh blow of the dodge ball to his face.

* * *

**A/N: IM SORRY I COULD RESIST MAKING MOAR BECAUSE IT'S PROBABLY THE MOST POPULAR THING IVE SUBMITTED TO DEVIANT ARt and i just here okay.**

**fffffffffffff i failed this one im sorry /otl/**

**oh and the soulsilver expierment was taken off a youtube video. if you wanna watch it, here ya go: watch?v=ZRZec0AZCF4**


End file.
